


Lasting Impressions

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 6 December 2006 in response to <a href="http://beckaandzac.livejournal.com/profile">beckaandzac</a>'s prompt of <i>Snarry: old age, warmth</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lasting Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckaandzac (becka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becka/gifts).



> Written on 6 December 2006 in response to [beckaandzac](http://beckaandzac.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snarry: old age, warmth_.

They've never agreed on a position for the bed and argue over it at the change of each season, but to place the overstuffed green wing chair by the hearth in their private parlor was a decision easily made. To celebrate that rare moment of accord, they've never moved the chair. 

Its arms are threadbare from the repeated clutching of them—Harry's doing—and the dip in its seat cushion isn't truly comfortable for anyone's bum but Severus'. That's his fault, of course, because he's always preferred Harry on his lap, and, long ago, the two smaller impressions to the left and right of the larger one became permanent, a sign of how very much they've become creatures of habit with regard to at least one matter.

They fit well together in their favorite chair, sharing their warmth, sharing their memories, sharing their love, and they delight in the sturdiness of its frame as they stare into each other's eyes, noting the deepening laugh lines around them and reveling in every one. They've grown unexpectedly and happily into a glorious old age while testing the strength of their favorite chair; it's an oft-indulged practice that never fails to make them feel young.


End file.
